Shadowland
by Cattaria
Summary: Childish games could be very...interesting. Especially ones envolving horses, bows and swords. Chapter 6 UPDATED - Major romance...thing. PG-13 for violence.
1. Prologue

* Prologue *

__

The world has changed again.

I can feel it in the water…

I sense it in the earth…

I smell it in the air…

Much that once was is…lost. 

For now none live who could remember it…

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumours grow of a Shadow in the South, whispers of a nameless fear, the doom of men… But how could this be? The One Ring was destroyed and the Dark Lord Sauron defeated thousand of years ago…

But not Evil…No. For as long as Good walks upon the Earth, Evil will always hide in the Shadow.

Waiting…

And it knows its time has come again…

One by one, the Evil forces crushed the Kings of men. One by one the Great Cities fell into the Shadow, all hope lost of ever finding the light again, for now none live upon Middle-Earth that could help them…

The Dwarf Lords away in their mountains, digging and seeking riches feared the war that was above them, so they built tunnels and caves where their people could hide and wait for the end of those dark days. They care about themselves only. The years have taught them…nothing. 

The Hobbits are still living in the Shire; small lives for even smaller spirits. They sense the danger, but --in their own words—are too little to do anything, to help anyone. At night though, they tell their children bedtime stories of a brave Hobbit and his three companions that defeat the great Dark Lord. As it seems, History became legend and legend became myth…

And the Elves…They left the forests two thousand years ago heading to the shores of Middle-Earth. Their time had come and the Undying Lands called for them. They had chosen to be with the Valar in Aman, leaving the Earth in the hands of men. They slowly sailed to the West, leaving behind the land they so cherished. 

But there were some that stayed behind, a few that were unwilling to leave Middle-Earth at the mercy of men and their cruelty and ambition. For they knew that men desired just one thing: Power. 

So the last refuge of the Elvish people stood at Rivendell. Ever watching and ever listening they were the first to sense the new threat. And time will soon come when elves will shape the fortune of all…


	2. MiddleEarth shores

* One *

Ryanna watched the coast, while the silver anchor was cast into the dark blue water of the gulf. She had a deep frown on her forehead. Something was troubling her; it had been troubling her for days now. She could sense the Dark Shadow even before she laid eyes upon the shores of Middle-Earth. 

Something was threatening that once peaceful land. She could feel the Evil drawing near while the boat got closer and closer to the line of the coast. Her mother hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary upon her departure from Aman. And she knew her mother well enough to know that her misinformation wasn't due to a lack of knowledge. Her mother had a keen sense for these dark issues…She had simply decided not to warn her about the danger. _Another test?_ Ryanna thought, keeping her eyes on the shore ahead. 

"I see no one's waiting for us." Lord Menel pointed out, stepping closer to where Ryanna stood watching. "I wonder what happened? There should be at least one of Lord Elrond's lackey waiting for us at the riverbank. This is outrageous!" He said in a very conceited tone making Ryanna snicker with disdain. She still didn't believe her mother had sent that self-assured snobbish _noodle_ along with her to Imladris! How could her mother do such a terrible thing to her poor nerves?

"They are not expecting us, Lord Menel." Ryanna informed, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing over to the noble Elf. 

"What do you mean _not expecting_ us?" His voice raised to an acute tone making Ryanna shiver in response. "We travelled through the Great Seas to meet Lord Elrond and he doesn't even know we are here?"

"Mother thought it would be prudent not to inform him. She feared Lord Elrond wouldn't even meet us if we warned him in advance."

"Are you implying that we're not to stay at Lord Elrond's place while we are here? If he's not expecting us it will be incredibly rude of us to impose our presence on him." Ryanna just rolled her eyes, hiding her obvious annoyance as best as she could. 

"And where are we supposed to stay if not in Lord Elrond's home? Anywhere else would not be fitting." Lord Menel went on and Ryanna had to restrain herself before she threw him over board. 

"You seem reluctant Lord Menel. Maybe you should wait here for my return." Then she added, not able to control her witty tongue. "I'm sure the boat suits even your polished tastes." She said through grounded teeth. How could anyone be so shallow? 

"Indeed it is a beautiful boat and I would be more than satisfied to stay here." For a moment the sun seemed to shine brightly in the sky, or so Ryanna thought after hearing those wonderful words. "But I couldn't possible let you wonder off alone." This second part made her smile falter and finally vanish completely from her face. "It's too dangerous and the land is too untamed to let such fine beings like you or me to walk alone upon those forests. Your mother would never forgive me if any harm would come to you." Lord Menel rose his chin as only the snobbish could rise it. Ryanna was sure she had heard herself roar deep inside of her throat. 

"It's not like Elves haven't lived here before." She muttered under her breath, knowing perfectly well that Lord Menel would catch on to her every word. "We lived here for three Ages and we seemed to get along with the roughness of the land just fine."

"_We_ certainly did not live here. _We_ are Higher-Elves!" Lord Menel stated back in his high-pitched tone. "Your mother's spirit would leave her lifeless if she heard you paring our race to those that stayed behind!*

"My mother never made a distinction between races, Lord Menel. At her eyes we are all Elves." She bit back sharply. 

"Too bad you weren't born fifteen thousand years ago, your Highness." Lord Menel gushed with a wicked smile. "Your mother was one of the first to banish Elves from Aman because she considered them lesser creatures." He could see that the young princess was about to explode. Maybe he had gone a little too far with his remarks, but nevertheless they were all true. 

"As you've said, that happened fifteen thousand years ago. A long time passed since then and a lot of things have changed. I'm sure mother regrets her actions, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted and even encourage the returning of the Elvish people to the Undying Lands." Ryanna was incredibly fast with her thinking and all Lord Menel could do in return was smile a cold smile of resignation. 

"Of course." He bowed his head, letting the argument die. "Where exactly are we now?" He asked a moment later.

"By my calculations we are near Mithland** or what is left of it. There's one of the Three Towers." Ryanna pointed to what should have been a control tower, but was now nothing but old wreckage piled, giving the impression of a tower. 

"Right." Lord Menel said with a displeased expression. "And then we will travel along the great East Road and if everything goes as planned we will arrive at Imladris at the break of dawn of the eighth day. Of course that _then_ Lord Elrond will refuse to meet us and we will have to travel all the way back through this forsaken land, carrying home the bitter taste of failure." Ryanna looked at Lord Menel bluntly, uncertain what to do or say next. She knew that what Lord Menel said would probably happen. They could be sent back by Lord Elrond, but she was determined to do everything to be heard by the Master Elf. 

"Actually Lord Menel, we will not travel through the East Road. I think it would be prudent if we avoid the road for the time being." Lord Menel faced Ryanna with what could only be described as a mixed expression of pure shock and terror. "It will be better if our presence here go unnoticed."

"But if we cross-country we will take longer to get to Imladris! And then we will be so dirty and looking like two lost dwarves that Lord Elrond won't even glance at us twice!" The noble Elf was turning red as his fury took over him. 

"We are a bit too tall to be mistaken by _two lost dwarves._" Ryanna bit back through grounded teeth.

"Still, I'm opposing to the idea of travelling through the fields. Nobility should travel in style and not like two common criminals."

"I'm sorry Lord Menel, but I have already made my mind. We will stay away from the road for as long as we can. Either you accept that or you can stay behind with the boat." She uttered firmly, her deep blue eyes glittering like the gulf water. Lord Menel made a huffing sound like a mouse trapped under the cat's claws, but protested no longer. Ryanna wanted to smile victorious, but thought better of it. "We will also travel light. Take only what you think is of most necessity." She shuddered internally, thinking of all the little futility Lord Menel would surely carry along with him, like golden combs and mirrors. Why, in the name of everything that was holy, had her mother sent that fool along wit her? She had an idea though: to punish her for every bad word and wrongful behaviour of the last two thousand years of her existence.

Legolas stepped hard against the marbled floor of the Halls of Rivendell. His footsteps though didn't resound. He was returning from a five days journey along the borders of Rhudaur. He had been sent by Lord Elrond to seek news of what was happening over Middle-Earth, which cities had fallen into the Shadow and which remained standing. 

The _barbarians_, as they were often called, were spreading fast through the Earth and, although the Elvish people were doing everything that they could to stop the wave of destruction and death from spreading even further, their efforts were turning out to be fruitless. Middle-Earth was on the brink of falling completely in a Dark Age, unless something happened that they hadn't foreseen…a miracle perhaps.

Legolas had returned from the Undying Lands upon the call of his old time friend, Lord Elrond. He had travelled the Great Seas for hundreds of years, his eyes seeing wonders he had only imagined in dreams. After many years, his passion for the sea started to fade away and he soon felt the urge to return to Middle-Earth. Something was disturbing the peace they had fought for, thousands of years before. The free people of Middle-Earth were falling deep into a dark nightmare. And there was no one left that could help them. That was why he had left the peaceful lands of Aman and had joined Lord Elrond and the remaining Elves in Rivendell. They were the last protectors of that land. 

"Welcome back Legolas." Lord Elrond greeted as soon as the Elvish prince entered the room. Looking at Legolas, Lord Elrond had the impression that the still young prince carried the weight of the world on his back and he feared the worse. "How was your journey?"

"It went well, but I fear I bring you no good news." The prince said, looking hopeless and tired. 

"Tell me then friend, how far have the barbarians reached? Which lands have they conquered now?"

"They have reached as far as the Misty Mountains. The Rohan has fallen completely into the Shadow and there is nothing we could do to stop them. In a matter of months they will be here and Eriador will soon follow Rohan." Lord Elrond took a moment to gather his thoughts. Indeed those were bad news.

"I fear we're witnessing the end of Middle-Earth as we know it." He said in a silent tone, his eyes though betrayed his calm façade. 

"We could send messengers to the Dwarf Lords, asking for they help. I'm sure once they understand how bad the situation really is they will agree to fight at our side." Legolas said, but even he had doubts. Messengers had already been sent to the mountains and the answer had been the same every time: silence. The dwarves cared for nothing and no one but themselves and as long as they could dig up countless riches they would not abandon their mountains, not even for the freedom of Middle-Earth. 

"No Legolas. The Shadow has come too far now. There's nothing we could do but watch in horrifying silence as the barbarians destroy everything at their passage." Lord Elrond stated with sadness. 

"I refuse to let these beast take over what does not belong to them!" Legolas snapped a bit more angrily then what he intended. "If we could assemble an army I'm sure we could defeat them. For what I heard, they aren't very smart, they're more like animals than anything else! Even Orcs were smarter then them."

"But they are too many. We would be crushed like ants." Lord Elrond opposed. "And where would we find such an army? We Elves are too few, the Hobbits are too small and men…" Lord Elrond hesitated, flinching slightly at the sudden painful memories. Those beasts had killed all his human friends; the kings and queens of the race of men were the first to be slaughter. "Men are dead or have been taken as slaves. There are no one left to fight this war Legolas."

"Never did I imagine to hear such defeat in your voice, Lord Elrond." A voice echoed through the room and both Elves turned to greet the visitor standing at the door. 

"Never did the situation look so helpless, Gandalf." Lord Elrond replied in the same dreary tone. 

"It's good to see you again Gandalf." Legolas greeted as the wizard approached the duo. "I'm glad that you have finally arrive. I was beginning to wonder what evil had come over you."

"It's good to see you too and I'm sorry if I took so long. Although I have to admit that I wish I were hear under more pleasant circumstances." Gandalf hadn't aged a day, but his eyes reflected wisdom possessed by only a handful of beings. 

"What did the Valar decide about this urgent matter? Are they going to help us or are they going to hide in their perfect land and stand aside, watching while the Darkness consumes all Middle-Earth?" It was common knowledge that Lord Elrond didn't praise the Valar or their actions. 

"I'm afraid we're on our own, Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated with sorrow, but Lord Elrond just snickered.

"Nothing has changed then." He said sarcastically. "I should have known that the Higher-Elves wouldn't want to get their hands dirty. And why should they? Their land is perfect, why bother save Middle-Earth, a place that gave them so much?" He was bitter now and Legolas and Gandalf exchanged worried looks. 

"Not all Higher-Elves agree with the Valar." Gandalf said, but Lord Elrond glanced at him doubtful.

"No? Where are they then? I don't believe you brought them with you so that means that they stayed at Aman. Indeed, they are brave Elves." Legolas spit with venom. He too didn't praise the Valar decisions and he had seen with his own eyes how shallow and conceited the Higher Elves could be.

"It's true. None wanted to leave Aman, although they agreed that Middle-Earth was worth saving. My arguments were all refuted by the Valar." 

"Then your mission was unavailing!" Lord Elrond stated angrily, throwing his arms in the air with frustration.

"Not quite, old friend." Gandalf said in an amused tone. 

"What do you mean?" Legolas questioned, seeing the sparkle of victory dancing in the old wizard's eyes.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel protested against the Valar's decision of not interfering. Her protests were dismissed though, for most High Elves agreed with the resolves of the Valar. Even Lady Galadriel has turned her back on Middle-Earth." This last part was added on a sorrowful note. "But the queen has sent help, going against the Valar's decrees."

"You mean that she sent an army to help us free Middle-Earth? Where is it? How long will it take to get here?" Legolas questioned, feeling hopeful all of a sudden. 

"Calm down Legolas. No army was sent to help us. She promised me she would send help, although I have no idea to what sort of help she was referring to. We must wait and see…" Gandalf was cut by Legolas furious voice.

"Wait? We don't have much time left and we still must wait for some help to arrive? I believe that if we wait much longer, by the time this help reach us, there won't be anything of Middle-Earth left worth fighting for!"

"Nevertheless, all we can do at this time is wait." Gandalf informed, trying to calm down his friend. 

"Do you trust Elbereth's word, Gandalf?" Elrond asked with an uncertain look.

"She is the most powerful queen of the Valar, loved by all Elves. I believe that she will do anything to help us save Middle-Earth."

"You still didn't answer my question." Lord Elrond replied looking straight into the wizard's eyes. 

"Only time will tell. I can only hope she meant what she promised me."

"But time, now that's a precious thing on these dark times." Legolas stated and both Gandalf and Elrond sighed. The three friends stood there, watching the sun setting on the west, each lost in their own thoughts. What would happen if help never came? Middle-Earth would fall into darkness, destroyed by beast from the South and all that they once cherished would be lost…forever.

Ok, I hope you liked it! Please review!

Notes:

*The Elves that stayed behind were the Silvan Elves (like King Thranduil and Elves of Northern Mirkwood and Lorien); they strayed away from the Great Journey (journey of the Eldar --see '_the Silmarillion'_-- to Valinor from Guivienan across ME and the Great Sea to Aman, to be with the Valar); they chose to dwell in ME around 3 ages before the rising of the Moon. They have Teleri origin.

**The same as _Grey Heavens_. 


	3. Merry meetings

* Two *

At the end of the third day of travelling, Ryanna and Lord Menel arrived at the Green-Hill Country, at Tookborrow to be precise. It was not like they hadn't heard stories about that strange little people named the Hobbits…The thing was they hadn't met one before that day. So they were puzzled, to say the least, when they encounter a group of five small creatures returning from the hills. They weren't taller then a human child and were as comical. Of course that the small company was surprised too to find two Elves wondering along the Stock road. It was common knowledge that Elves were dangerous folk and could very well make men and hobbits for that matter, go insane. So they did what they thought was the most rational thing to do at the time: the five Hobbits attacked the Elves with their hunting spears. 

Ryanna and Lord Menel exchanged amused looks as the five Hobbits roared and advanced on them with their small spears, preparing what the two Elves could only imagine was a ferocious attack. Of course that the hobbit assault was easily cancelled by the two Elves and the small group restrained of causing any sort of damage.

"You will pay for this demon!" One of the hobbits shouted, trying to kick his way out of Lord Menel's grasp. The small creature succeeded and immediately charged for his spear, but Ryanna was fast enough and took it out of his way. 

"I don't think you will need this Periannath*." She said hoisting the small lance as high as her arm could reach. The hobbit jumped, trying to catch it but the she-Elf was very tall. Ryanna tried her best to speak the mannish language the small creatures seemed to use as a common speech. "We mean you no harm little one." She spoke softly to the enraged hobbit. 

"No? Then give me back my spear." He commanded. The other four hobbits were trying to escape Lord Menel's tight grip, but to no avail. The Elf was too strong and a menacing look made the creatures stop their attempts. 

"I believe that you will try to hurt me Periannath, if I give you back your…weapon." She stated trying to sound serious, but her amused eyes betrayed her.

"Well then, you give me no choice demon." The hobbit said and before Ryanna could figure out the meaning of those words, the small creature kicked her hard against her anklebone, making her yelp in pain. 

"I am not a demon." She snapped, a little annoyed with that hobbit attitude and in pain. "I'm an Elf." She stated trying to shake the pain away. 

"And what is an Elf? It is a demon, I tell you!" The intrepid hobbit yelled back. "Magical creatures that come at night to poison little children's sleep and steal their dreams." 

"What?" Ryanna questioned, confused with that revelation. "We do no such things!" She protested a bit irked.

"Tell her Nob!" One hobbit incited, earning another menacing look from Lord Menel. "Let me go you big…oaf!" He yanked his wrist from Lord Menel grasp, but the Elf did not let him go.

The brave hobbit in front of Ryanna seemed uncertain of what to say next. If the demon-Elf attacked him, he had no way how to defend himself. 

"It's true! You are a demon. Y-You enchant men and hobbits and you take them to your Realm and they are never seen again!" The Hobbit uttered accusingly. 

"I think you have mistaken me by a fairy." Ryanna offered with a gentle smile. 

"Fairies?" The hobbit seemed confused and looked to his companions for some sort of enlightenment. The four hobbits just shrugged their shoulders, equally confused. Ryanna wanted to laugh at the hobbit's perplexity, but had to swallow the laughter for she didn't think the small being would appreciate it. 

"Me and my friend mean you no harm, believe me little one. We are just travellers heading to Imladris." Ryanna explained. The hobbit watched her still suspicious, but made no move to attack her again. 

"Imladris?" One hobbit inquired. 

"Rivendell, you idiot." Other hobbit explained sounding annoyed.

"What do you think we should do with these four Periannath?" Lord Menel inquired; looking obviously disgusted at the four creatures under his grasp. 

"I think it is safe to let them go, Lord Menel. They are not a threat to us." Ryanna looked at Nob, searching for an agreement. The Hobbit nodded and Lord Menel released his friends. Immediately they attacked him, throwing the Elf to the ground. Ryanna giggled slightly, but composed herself as soon as Nob glanced at her. 

"Get these monsters off of me!" Lord Menel muffed plea made Ryanna want to laugh, but instead she helped him get up and away from the still furious hobbits. 

"This is what happens when we _don't_ take the road as we were _supposed_ to." Lord Menel muttered under his breath, trying to clean his vests off of leafs and dirt. Ryanna just gazed at him annoyed, but said nothing. 

"Pray tell me, what are two Elves doing at the Shire? I though they all lived at Rivendell." Nob inquired, stepping between the Elves and his four companions, avoiding any other confrontations. 

"We crossed the Great Sea and we are here to see Lord Elrond." Ryanna replied cryptically. It was best to keep their business to themselves. 

"A fair Lady like yourself should not have come to Middle-Earth. These are dangerous times." Nob informed, fear in his eyes. Ryanna couldn't stop but wonder amused when had she stopped being a _demon_ and started being a _fair Lady_. 

"Yes, unless you came to fight the barbarian hordes from the South, you should return to your home immediately." Another hobbit said.

"What barbarian hordes? What evil has come to Middle-Earth? Pray tell me everything." Ryanna was now definitely puzzled. The Evil she had sensed upon arriving to Middle-Earth was now very real. 

"We do not know much, my lady. Men have all fallen into the dark Shadow and at night we hear the wolves lament. We can only imagine what those barbarians are doing to our beloved earth." Nob told, his voice quivering with fear and sorrow. The remaining four hobbits nodded in agreement. "That's why we never go outside the Shire anymore and that's why we are so dreary of strange folk."

"I understand." Ryanna nodded, sensing the Hobbits fear in her own heart. 

"You should go back. Leave this land before it is too late." Nob warned her, but Ryanna was determined to get to the bottom of that mystery. And the only person she could think of to inform her right was obviously Lord Elrond. She had one more reason to get to Imladris as soon as possible. 

"I thank you for your concern, but we must leave you now. We must get to Imladris quickly." Ryanna informed the Hobbits, bowing her head. 

"I'm sorry if we didn't convinced you otherwise. Could I at least have the pleasure of your name?" The small being wondered, bringing a smile at Ryanna's face. 

"My name is Ryanna Elentári, master…?"

"Nobleton Took." The hobbit bowed his head and smiled, revealing some very yellow teeth. Ryanna chuckled and bide them farewells. She and Lord Menel resumed their path, leaving behind five very stunned and very in love Hobbits. 

"I hope we won't find any more small fiends on our way to Imladris." Lord Menel spat when they were far enough from the Hobbits. "Those creatures are very noisome and unpredictable!" Ryanna chuckled amused.

"That's why I liked them." She said with a small smile. "But I didn't like what they told us about the Evil that is consuming this land."

"Me neither. I hope Lord Elrond will be helpful enough to tells us what's going on and that he will agree to go back with us." 

"Somehow, I find that very hard to believe. After what those Periannaths told us, I very much doubt that Lord Elrond will want to leave this land as it is." She said, concern dripping from every word. 

The two Elves travelled swiftly through the Woody End Forest, their steps mixing easily with the sounds of the pulsing forest. They wanted to make it as far as the Brandywine Bridge before nightfall. Forests weren't the safest place to be in at dark times. And they still didn't know what sort of Evil hide behind the trees. The only problem was that, after crossing the Bridge, they would have to follow the East road for a while. And at night, roads could be very dangerous. 

Gandalf sat calmly on the wood bench. He had his eyes lost in the West, smoking some raw tobacco prepared by his hobbit friends in his old pipe. His thoughts were far away and he didn't heard when Elrond stepped closer to him and sat beside him on the bench. 

"I could never understand your passion for that horrible thing." He commented with a displeased face, fanning the smoke away with his hand. Gandalf just smiled, his eyes never leaving the west.

"Then you couldn't truly understand the simple pleasures in life, my dear friend." Was Gandalf reply. A comfortable silence fell between the two, although Gandalf could sense the agitation in his friend. 

"How much longer must we wait for Elbereth's help, if she indeed kept her word?" Lord Elrond finally said, revealing his true thoughts and anger. "This waiting is killing me Gandalf."

"Be patient my friend. I've been sensing this new presence in the air, I can't really explain it to you…"

"I know what you're talking about. I feel it too." That surprised the wizard and he gazed over the Elf. 

"Then you know what this means don't you?" Gandalf questioned hopefully. 

"It means nothing Gandalf." Elrond snapped a bit angry. "Elbereth presence is not something an Elf can ignore. She's ever present, her light is always lighting our way."

"But have you felt it this strong before?" Lord Elrond hesitated before answering Gandalf's question.

"No." He said silently. "It is as if Elbereth herself was walking upon Middle-Earth, but you said it yourself: she was not willing to leave Aman so it is an impossible occurrence."

"Not quite, my friend." Said Gandalf with an amused look, resting again against the bench's back and blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. "Not quite" He repeated lost in his thoughts again. Lord Elrond didn't push for him to speak his mind, though it was what he wanted to do. He knew Gandalf would speak in his own due time. 

"Send Legolas to the edge of Trollsaws. Tell him to wait at the Ford for our unexpected guests." Lord Elrond just stare at Gandalf for a while, stunned by his words. 

"Guests? Who? You mean, Elbereth's help?" The last question was added with hope. 

"We will know soon enough." The wizard offered with a small smile. "Tell him to leave at once Elrond, but don't tell him what I've told you."

"How could I? You told me nothing old friend!" Elrond stated, rising from the bench. Gandalf just chuckled. He took another drag out of his pipe. _Interesting choice Elbereth…_He thought, now smiling broadly as the sun set. 

Notes:

*Elvish name for 'hobbit'.

Thank you Arabella! You know why…And thank you for the reviews, but please keep them coming!


	4. Old friends

* Three *

The moon wore a gloomy mask and the forest was silent…dead. It seemed to sense something; Evil floated in the breeze around the three Elves. Legolas shivered, feeling the chilling air take over his body. He was still puzzled to why Lord Elrond had asked him to visit that part of Rhudaur. He said he had sensed some trouble coming their way from the Trollsaws forest. Although Legolas had felt nothing, he acted on Lord Elrond's request. 

He and two other Elves had left Rivendell at the break of dawn and had encountered nothing that could be considered as a _threat_. Legolas had begun to wonder if Lord Elrond was thinking right when he had sent him there, when a strange sound caught his attention. 

It was easy to distinguish the sounds of the forest from the unnatural sounds, mostly because the forest was silent. In a night like that and with the help of his Elvish hearing, he could spot a foe at miles away. 

"What is it Legolas?" One of his companions asked seeing that the prince had his eyes lost in the darkness of the forest. 

"Be alert. Something is not right." Legolas warned, immediately arming his bow with an arrow. Whatever came out of that forest would be killed if it turned to be an enemy. The other two elves did as told and they waited, enveloped by the night and trees. 

Nothing.

The forest was calm and no alarming sound was heard. Legolas was starting to doubt his sanity when that same noise reached his ears again, this time it was very distinctive. It was the sound of leafs being crushed under running feet. Then the sound stopped again, and Legolas imagine that the person or animal had stopped running. 

The air was thick with anxiety and fortunately the sky was clear, letting the evil moon cast her light over the forest. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Legolas commanded in a firm tone, aiming the bow at the direction where he had last heard the crushing sound. But got no reply. A shadow in the middle of the trees caught his attention and he grinned slightly. He had spotted the foe and it was an Elf. Legolas got a glimpse of blond air and aimed in that direction. The arrow made a brisk sound has it reaped through the air and moments later a yell of shock shoot through the forest. He had hopped to scare the Elf and make him come out of his hiding place. Apparently, he had been successful. A series of elfish curses echoed through the dark forest, making the three Elves chuckle amused. 

"Show yourself at once." One of Legolas companions ordered to the trees, his bow still armed. Slowly a figure crept from the trees, walking slowly in their direction. "Who are you?"

"My name is Menel and I'm on my way to Imladris." The stranger replied, steeping into the moonlight. Legolas took a moment to watch the Elf and then smiled. 

"Lord Menel, long time no see." He approached the older Elf and by Lord Menel's face, Legolas knew he had been recognised. 

"Legolas, indeed long time. What are you doing here?" The noble asked confused and still shaken. Both Elves stood toe to toe. 

"Interesting, I could ask you the same thing." Legolas replied and they shook hands. 

"I told you, I'm on my way to Imladris. I thought you were still sailing through the Great Sea."

"Returned to these shores a couple of hundred years ago." Legolas answered confused with the situation. "And I thought you were at Aman. What brings you to Middle-Earth?"

"I came in an official mission, Legolas." The lord informed gazing at the other two Elves that looked utterly lost and by all means, bewildered. "I must speak with Lord Elrond at once." 

"Were you sent by Elbereth Gilthoniel?" Legolas inquired, his eyes shimmering with anticipation. 

"Yes. But I'm afraid that you'll have to take me to Elrond immediately. I can't waste anymore time" Lord Menel seemed to be incredibly agitated and Legolas nodded and motion for him to follow his way. He didn't want to aggravate the Elf even more. "I fear that our mission has been seriously compromised." Lord Menel stated walking fast beside Legolas. He looked defeated and his eyes were sad and unfocused. Something terrible had happened; Legolas was smart enough to understand that. "We were attacked at the Old Bridge by some very unattractive…"

"_We_?" Legolas cut off the Elf's ramblings and for a moment even the lord seemed lost. 

An arrow sang through the air, its pointy-head ending buried deep inside the tree's thick trunk, right in front of Legolas face. He jumped a bit startled.

He stopped on his tracks and so did the other three Elves. For a moment all that Legolas could think was that, if he had taken another step, that arrow would have killed him. He looked at the arrow and then to where it had been shoot from the forest. 

There was no one there.

Whoever had shot that blasting arrow was indeed a skilled archer, for he had made no startling noise until the spear had reached its target. That was when it hit Legolas. That sound! He was sure he could recognise that reaping sound anywhere! Only one bow could make an arrow sing like that…only _his_ bow could make arrows sing! The bow of Galadhrim…

A small smile tugged at the corners of Legolas' lips. He knew the identity of their attacker.

Ryanna cursed silently hiding behind the tall tree. She had not intended to shoot the arrow that close to Legolas face, but he had taken an unexpected step forward. She had only meant to scare him, not kill him. The thing was that she had been as shocked as Lord Menel had been to encounter Legolas there in Middle-Earth. She had assumed he still sailed through the Great Sea, feeding on his passion for the sea. 

She and Lord Menel had been attacked by what she supposed was a group of terrible Orcs. Somehow, during their fight and later escape, they had run in different directions, ending separated from each other. She had tried to track Lord Menel and that was when she found him with Legolas. 

The initial surprise was soon replaced by fury. He had promised he would return to Aman one day and he would take her on a journey with him. And all this time she thought him lost somewhere in the middle of the deep Blue Sea, there he was, in Middle-Earth. He had probably forgotten all about her. 

Sighing deeply, she decided it was time she revealed her identity to the Elves. Stepping away from the tree and smiling slightly she turned around to find a big Elvish knife pointed at her face. She gasped startled. At the end of the knife stood Legolas with an amused expression. 

"We are even now…Anna." He uttered locking his eyes with hers. She rose her chin, trying to look unaffected by his sudden appearance. For a moment neither spoke, they just stared and analysed one another. 

"Thanks the Valar you are alright child!" Lord Menel frantic voice brought them back to reality. Ryanna looked at the older Elf irritated, as he approached. She hated being treated as a_ child_. She was almost two thousand years old!

"I've been trying to track you down for the past six hours." She informed the lord, avoiding Legolas stare. His big knife rested at his side now. 

"And I you! But here you are and thankfully unharmed. Look who I have encounter upon these dark woods!" Lord Menel glanced over at Legolas and he just raised one eyebrow, definitely amused. "You weren't more then four hundred years old when he left Aman, but I'm sure you still remember prince Legolas."

"Of course." She bowed her head towards Legolas politely. Her eyes though, were throwing daggers at the Elvish Prince.

"You have changed a lot since then, your Highness." Legolas teased. "I wouldn't have been able to recognised you…if it weren't for my bow, of course." He added with a grin. He remembered perfectly well the day he had offered his bow to the young princess. It had been a way of assuring her that he would return to Aman and would take her with him on an adventure. And that had been almost one thousand and a half years ago…

"I haven't changed that much, your _Highness_" Legolas was sure that if he could taste her words they would taste like the most deadly venom. "Though, I'm _not_ the young girl you once knew."

"You're right. You _aren't_ the girl I once knew, because the girl I once knew wouldn't have hit that tree, but surely one of my companions instead." He joked, but Ryanna didn't find him a bit amusing. "I'm impressed with your…precision. Tell me, did you mean to take my head off, or were you aiming at other parts of my…"He was cut off by Ryanna.

"Luckily for you I was aiming at the tree." She offered with a raised eyebrow. Legolas' two companions chuckled slightly and he glared at them, making them stuff their low laughs. 

"According to Lord Menel, you were heading to Rivendell. May I escort you there?" Legolas asked, trying to change the subject. Before Ryanna could protest, Lord Menel answered the question.

"If that means leaving these gloomy woods, we'd be glad to have your company, Prince Legolas and the company of your friends." Ryanna had to swallow the witty remark, but that didn't pass unnoticed to Legolas. He grinned at the she-Elf. 

"This way then." He motioned for them to follow him. Ryanna glared at him when she passed the prince and Legolas chuckled slightly. Indeed, she was not the young girl he had met years ago. She was now a prissy, proud…beautiful she-Elf. But what was she doing there?

"I'm happy to see you again Anna." Legolas said walking at her side. She was trying her best to ignore him, but he wasn't making it easy on herself. 

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about you, your Highness." The way she kept treating him by his royal title was starting to get on Legolas nerves. 

"Please, call me Legolas. And why would you not be pleased to see me?" He questioned, trying to keep up with her pace. "After all we were good friends."

"Because, your Highness, _friends_ don't go thousands of years without a word. For all I knew you died at the sea." Maybe that was going a bit too far, to let him think she had thought him dead, but the words had already left her lips and she didn't regret them. Legolas stopped walking, looking stung by her evil words.

"You have every right to be mad at me, Anna." He said with sad eyes and Ryanna stopped aswell, facing him. He had never seen anyone so graceful and he was sure he would never see anyone that beautiful again. Ryanna's hair was almost as dark as Arwen's hair and her eyes were of a deep blue, like the seas he had travelled. 

"Mad? I'm not mad at you. I'm sure you had more important and far more interesting things to do then to return to Aman. It was not like you had an obligation to return." The last words were added bitterly. 

"Yes I did." Legolas stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I had every intention to return to Aman, Anna. You must understand that…"

"My name!" She snapped more angrily then she wanted. "Is Ryanna." She finished a little more controlled. "Only my mother calls me Anna. I never gave you the permission to treat me differently. I would appreciate it if you treated me by _your Highness_ or _princess_ Ryanna. I won't tolerate any other name." She knew she was pushing her anger a little too far, but she was determined to make him pay for all those years she had thought she had lost her dear friend. Turning her back on him, she could not help but flinch at the hurt she saw in his eyes. 

"Of course." Was Legolas vexed reply. His eyes watched her as she walked away and after a moment he followed her. They would soon be at Rivendell.

Please, please PLEASE review! Thank you :)


	5. Foes

* Four *

Fords of Isen

__

Gap of Rohan 

"There is an evil moon tonight." Fiona said, rubbing her hands together, trying to warm them in front of the fire. 

"Everyone is at their posts. We are prepared if the barbarians attack tonight." Dollen informed, sitting next to Fiona so to warm his cold body. 

"I hardly think that anyone could ever be prepared for those beasts attacks. We think we are prepared, but when the time comes…" Fiona let her voice trailed. She had already lost her dear ones to those barbarians. She was a survivor and she had witnessed what those animals could do. 

"I heard they drink the blood of the dead." Sully said with fear in his voice. Everyone around the fire shivered inwardly. Yes, they had all heard stories equally brutal. "And that they collect the bones of their victims." Everyone had a disgusted expression on his or her faces, but none dared to look at each other, afraid to recognise the same fear mirrored in the face of their companions. 

"Where I've come from, they've burned down all the villages. I think the fields around them will be forever stained by the deep red shade of blood." Dollen stated, his eyes lost in the fire. Everyone had similar stories to tell, for they all were survivors, probably the last free men and women of Middle-Earth. They had found a refugee in the Misty Mountains, but even that safe refugee was now being attacked. 

"They are demons, looking like half Orcs and half humans. Where have they come from? Mordor?" Another man asked.

"No. For what I heard they came from the Southeast. Mordor was the first to fall into their Evil shadow." Fiona corrected. 

"I've seen they perform rituals. They worship the Gods of fire and when they attack, they are very fast and precise. We have no chance against them." Another woman stated defeated. 

"What do they want from us?" Sully questioned with sorrow. "Why are they attacking our cities and slaughtering our families and friends? What harm have we done to them?" Silence fell as the words hanged in the air. 

"I don't know." Dollen answered after a while. "They seem to want our lands though."

"Foes!" The yell echoed through the camp and the small group rose immediately to their feet. 

"Where?" Dollen inquired, looking at the sentinel up in the tower. He pointed towards the East and there, just above the line of the hills they could see hundreds of creatures with torches. They were a horrifying image and for a moment everyone stood froze to the ground. 

"Take the children to the mountains Fiona." Dollen ordered, taking the lead. Fiona just looked at him stunned, by a moment. He saw her hesitation and stepped closer to her. "Please Fiona, take them to the mountains and stay there. We will try to stop the barbarians to reach that far."

"No!" She protested. "You will all be killed. I won't leave you behind." She said firmly, her eyes starting to fill with tears. 

"Listen to me." Dollen shook her, seeing the pain in her eyes. "You must take the children and protect them. Head to Rivendell, to the Elvish City. I'm sure the Elves will help you. We will follow you soon, trust me." He added, his eyes pleading with hers. All around them, people were preparing for the assault, but Dollen and Fiona were lost in each other eyes. 

"What happens if I don't see you again?" She wondered, her voice quivering with sadness. 

"You will. I promise." He said, pulling her for a tight embrace. "Now go!" Dollen commanded, not looking at her eyes. Fiona nodded, knowing she had lost all her arguments. Dollen was right; someone had to get the children as far away as they could from those beasts. They had suffered enough. Dollen took two steps away from Fiona, but she pulled him again, her mouth founding his for a kiss. It was more than a goodbye kiss, more like a lingering promise. Fiona broke the kiss and turned away, heading to where they had gathered all the children. Dollen stood stuck to the ground for a moment, still savouring the kiss and Fiona smiled at him, before disappearing from sight. 

"Snap out of it Dollen!" Sully barked throwing him a sword, seeing that his friend was still mesmerised. "This is not the time to think about such enticing things."

"You are right, of course. We have some beasts to kill." Dollen said completely recovered from the kiss and feeling hopeful all of a sudden. If he could find love again, then maybe they could win that battle. It was a shot in the dark, but it was worth fighting for. 

The five Elves entered the Gate of Rivendell late at night. By request of the two visitors, Legolas directed them to Lord Elrond. He was sure that Elrond would want to speak with those two at once. It wasn't every day that visitors from Aman walked the corridors of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond, I bring you some…" Legolas started, but was interrupted by Lord Elrond.

"Visitors, yes I know." Legolas stared at him bluntly. Elrond had known all along, that was why he had been sent to the Ford. "Welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond greeted them with a stoic face, his eyes revealing nothing. 

"Thank you for receiving us, Master Elrond." Lord Menel uttered in a pleasing tone. 

"And why would I not receive you? You have come in peace, have you not?" 

"Of course we have." Lord Menel was trying too hard, Ryanna thought watching as the old Elf made a fool of himself with all his pleasantries. 

"My my, you seem to have grown a lot since the last time we saw each other." Gandalf's voice made Ryanna and Lord Menel turn around to face him.

"Gandalf." Ryanna greeted him with a frank smile. She had missed the old wizard and his fantastic stories. "It's good to see you again." She stated, taking the wizard's hands in hers and kissing them gently. Legolas couldn't help but flinch a little with envy. He had wanted to see that happiness in Ryanna's eyes upon their meeting, but she had only showed him scorn and disdain. 

"Doesn't she look remarkably like Varda, Elrond?" Gandalf inquired gazing over the young Elf. 

"So this is Elbereth's daughter?" Elrond wondered stepping closer to them both and watching Ryanna intensely.

"Her youngest daughter, Lord Elrond." Ryanna corrected with a half smile. 

"And what is the youngest daughter of Elbereth doing here, in Middle-Earth?" Lord Elrond was known to be a very direct and open-minded Elf, two characteristics greatly appreciated by Ryanna. 

"We were sent by the Queen herself, Lord Elrond." Lord Menel decided to step in.

"_You_…were sent by Elbereth?" Lord Elrond was looking at the two visitors with a strange look. He seemed disappointed with something. "Tell me Gandalf, what sort of joke is this now?" Lord Elrond looked angry.

"I'm lost for words myself." Gandalf admitted, his eyes travelling from Lord Menel to Ryanna.

"We asked for the Valar's help and Elbereth sends us an old Elf and her youngest child?" Elrond was definitely angry now. He started to pace the room. "I should have known that the Valar would toy with us. I should have known." He muttered under his breath. 

"Excuse me my lord, but I'm a bit lost." Ryanna spoke, her soft voice making Lord Elrond stop his pacing and look at her. "Were you expecting somebody else, or even us for that matter?"

"I was expecting an army!" He snapped, startling Ryanna and everyone else there. The young princess felt anger starting to creep through her veins. How dare that arrogant Elf speak to her like that? "They were supposed to help us!"

"We came here, by my mother's request, to try to make you change your mind about not wanting to leave Middle-Earth!" She spat in the same angry tone. 

"Then you can leave now, for I will not change my mind. Not when this land is being badly mistreated!" Lord Elrond bit back and Gandalf knew he should say something to lighten up the mood. 

"Please, quarrel no more. It is late and I'm sure the princess and Lord Menel would like to rest." He stood between the young Elf and Lord Elrond, braking their intense eye contact. "Come now Elrond, we can discuss this tomorrow." Lord Elrond sighed, calming down. 

"Of course Gandalf. The servants will take them to their rooms." He added, motioning to some servants to get in the room. "Rest here for the night, you are my guests." He said, showing them the door. Ryanna wanted nothing, but to protest and continue her argument, but she was tired and not thinking straight so she did as told and followed the servant. 

"I'm glad he didn't kicked us out. I would have hated to spend the night out there, in the cold and stiff ground." Lord Menel muttered and Ryanna rolled her eyes, completely worn out. She sensed that tomorrow would be a long day, for she knew that Lord Elrond would want to continue their exchange of bitter words. 

Bella, thanks a lot! I've made some changes to the previous chapter. I had intended to let you guys know a little more about the so-called _barbarians_. If you haven't guessed who they are, well you will know in the end. Be patient ok?

About my other fic: who said I wasn't going to finish it? I am going to finish it, just waiting to get inspired, that's all! Meanwhile, I'm writing this one. Please review!!!


	6. Old dispute

* Five *

Ryanna had found no peace in her sleep. All night she had been haunted by strange and horrifying dreams of a battle. She had woke up and dozed back to sleep countless times. But every time she entered the realm of dreams, she saw death and destruction. Even now, after the sun had rose she could still taste the blood in her tongue, hear the screams of agony, smell the putrefied air. Men with the face of demons…

She walked slowly through the cloisters, her eyes taking in her surrounding, her mind trying to block every image of terror. Although winter had set upon Imladris, it still was more beautiful then she had imagined and far more exquisite then other realms she had visit. Excluding of course, the Undying Lands. She wished she had known Imladris when it was at its prime. It should have been a sight to be seen…

"Good morning, _your Highness_." Legolas greeted, coming up behind Ryanna. The princess grinned slightly, but when she faced him she was serious. 

"Good morning." She replied coldly.

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired politely. The years hadn't changed a thing about her old friend. He still was beautiful, soft like the morning light, but his eyes carried a passion and intensity not accomplished by many. For a moment Ryanna thought about forgetting her plan of making him pay and talk to him as they used to do many years ago, but she immediately dismissed the idea. She found out that she was still very angry with him and above all, hurt.

"Very well, thank you." She lied and resumed her walking, wanting to put as much space between them as possible. Of course that Legolas didn't understand the hint, or if he did he choose to ignore her intentions.

"I owe you an apology." He said, walking beside her. Ryanna sighed slightly, irked with his callousness. 

"You owe me nothing, Prince Legolas." She spat revealing her annoyance. 

"Yes I do." Legolas stated grabbing her forearm and turning her to him. "I'm sorry if I didn't return to Aman, An…your Highness." She almost smiled at his mistake, but kept her cool façade. "I shouldn't have left you wonder for so long if I was alive or dead. But when I arrived to Middle-Earth I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Ryanna bit back, releasing her arm from under Legolas' grip. "I was a little girl when you left and the truth is I don't remember much of our time together." She lied again, smiling coldly. Deep down inside she wished she had forgotten those happy days, but the memories seemed to be forever printed in her mind. Legolas looked taken aback and searching for something to say, but his pained expression mirrored his thoughts. 

"Right." His eyes fell to the ground and Ryanna wanted to slap herself hard for being the one to have caused that hurtful expression. "I deserve that." He kept his eyes on the marbled floor of the cloisters. "Nevertheless, I was hoping that you could forgive me one day." He added composed. 

"If that's what is troubling you, then I forgive you. There. You can go now." Ryanna dismissed him with a flick of her hand, knowing that those words would only make him furious. At least he wouldn't look hurt, she thought seeing that she had hit a nerve. 

"You really have changed your Highness, although I doubt I will like the new you." Legolas said sharply. Two could play that absurd game. 

"Yes, you will not like the new me for I'm no longer the naïve, sweet girl that used to play around with your bow, forging countless adventures. I grew up since then." Ryanna hissed her eyes cold as ice.

"Funny princess, I thought you didn't remember those days." He retorted with a sharp grin, Ryanna felt her blood start to boil. He had caught her and he had caught her well. 

"I still have your bow Greenleaf." She stated sardonically, looking him directly in the eyes. 

"_Greenleaf_?" He repeated raising both eyebrows in mocking surprise. Ryanna went on, ignoring his remark. Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her with amused eyes. 

"It's hard to forget how the Galadhrim bow came to my possession." Ryanna explained ironically. Legolas had forgot how fast Ryanna's tongue could be. She was after all the daughter of two amazing Elves.

"Yes, the bow. I have to congratulate you for you have become a very skilful archer. I could even say that you are almost as good as…" He seemed to search a name in his mind. His lips turned to a charming smile. "Me!" He added still smiling. Ryanna snickered sarcastically. 

"You were a smug Elf one thousand and half years ago and you still haven't change." Ryanna bit back a little amused. "_Persistence,_ in this case, could be seen as a fault." Legolas looked at her with fake surprise. 

"Really? Smug you say?" The prince was enjoying immensely that little exchange of wits. "But then again, I'm still a finer archer then you princess, so I'll keep my _smugness_ for a little while longer." They looked at each other on the verge of laughter, but neither gave in. 

"Was that a challenge?" Ryanna wondered with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide her obvious delight. 

"Did it sound like a challenge to you?" Legolas eyes were glistening, but his face revealed nothing. 

"Do you know what is the first rule of a dispute?" The princess inquired. Legolas blinked, lost for a moment. Then shook his head no. "Never underestimate your opponent." She finished. 

"Ah! True, but I was never one to play by the rules." Legolas offered with a small smile and bowing his head. "Does that mean you accept my challenge?"

"You want me to participate in an absurd, childish contest, just to see who's better with the bow? Is that what you are challenging me to do?" Legolas took a moment to answer. Ryanna's words had made it sound so ridiculous that even he thought it to be absurd. 

"If you put it that way, then yes that's exactly what I'm daring you to do." He said, pleased with himself.

"Then I accept."

"They seem to dislike each other. I don't see how this is going to help us, Gandalf." Lord Elrond said, watching Legolas and the princess quarrel. He was obviously frustrated. He and Gandalf had talked into the night until the sun finally rose. They had come to the conclusion that they had no clue to what Elbereth had planned when she sent the two Elves. 

But the Valar never planned in vain. 

"You should know by now that appearances could be deceiving. Ryanna is still young. She needs to learn how to forgive and forget." Gandalf gushed with amusement. 

"But why did Elbereth send her and that Lord Menel? What difference could they possibly make in the grand scale of things?" 

"Elrond, the years seemed to have made your mind crumble." Gandalf admonished him. "Where is the wise and prudent Elf that fought the forces of Evil thousands of years ago? Is he completely gone?"

"Forgive me Gandalf. I just can't seem to focus anymore." Elrond admitted, letting his body fall numbly over the bench. 

"It's alright old friend. We all are worried about the fate of Middle-Earth. But remember that even the most insignificant being could change the course of the future. Frodo did it once and it could very well happen again. Who knows, maybe Elbereth knows what she's doing sending us _Ryanna_.*" Elrond looked at Gandalf letting his words sink in. 

"Maybe Gandalf…" He said, looking at the couple in the cloisters below his balcony. The fate of Middle-Earth in the hands of a young Elf and her mentor, now that was an encouraging thought…

Notes:

*Quenya name: Rya (her)-Anna (gift).


	7. Bows and Horses and Swords, oh my!

* Six *

"You were lucky princess!" Legolas uttered, trying to keep up with Ryanna's hurried steps. She walked fast, even for an Elf. They were returning to the Halls of Rivendell after a long afternoon of horse riding and bow contests over the near lands of Rivendell and they didn't seem to reach an agreement about who was better then whom. 

"Lucky?" She stopped abruptly facing Legolas. "I outran you nine times out of ten and you call that _being lucky_?" She inquired, both eyebrows raised. "I didn't take you for a sore looser your Highness. I was obviously _wrong_." Ryanna declared slyly, resuming her fast walk. 

"Nine out of ten times you rode Morwinyon and everyone knows that it is the fastest horse in Rivendell. You only lost one race to me because I insisted we changed horses!" Legolas spat firmly.

"Well you did let me choose the horse first, so don't blame me for your gallantry." Ryanna teased with a grin. 

"I will keep that in mind the next time." Legolas hissed and Ryanna chuckled slightly. "At least we agree that I am a better archer than you are." His cheeky grin almost made Ryanna laugh, but she controlled herself. 

"You were lucky." She mumbled, knowing he would hear it. Ryanna wasn't able to stop the chuckle from escaping her lips though, when she saw his look of surprise.

"I was _not_ lucky!" Legolas stated sharply, stopping on his tracks. "I've beat you fair and square. Who's being the sore looser now princess?" He said, inclining his head to level their eyes. 

"Alright then." Ryanna kept her stare, folding her arms over her chest. "I will concede that you are a better archer _if_ you agree that I'm a better rider."

"_Far_ better archer." Legolas corrected. "I can shoot and ride a horse at the same time. You couldn't." He pointed out. 

"Very well, _far_ better archer. And I'm not used to use the bow _and_ ride at the same time. My training was based on hand to hand battle and using a sword. The bow was never my weapon of choice." Ryanna offered with a cold smile. 

"We haven't tried the swords" Legolas said looking thoughtful "…Yet." He added with a devilish grin and sparkling eyes. Ryanna wanted to reap him to shreds for making her heart do crazy loops in her chest. Instead, she pulled her Elvish knife from the saddle-case on her back. She was committed to vent all her fury at once.

"Do you have a knife?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. Legolas stared at her for a moment, deciding what he should do. Ryanna saw him reach behind his back for his weapon. 

"I have two." He said complacent, making them twitch in front of her. Ryanna hadn't count with that, but wasn't worried either. She was used to fight against opponents with two knifes. "This will not be a fair fight, princess." He warned, not wanting to sound too self-assured, but failing miserably. 

"For whom?" She inquired with a half smile. Before Legolas had time to say anything else Ryanna stroke forward and he had no choice but to block her strong blow, crossing his two knifes in front of his head. 

"There's no need to kill each other." Legolas cautioned a little serious, pushing her away.

"I'll be the judge of that." Ryanna stated with an amused face, making another attack. This time though, Legolas was ready for her and blocked her blow with only his right knife, while with his left knife he tried to disarm her. But Ryanna was an expert and avoided the other knife. 

"I can see you have done this before." Legolas noted when Ryanna blocked another of his assaults. The shrilling sound of metal against metal echoed through the surrounding area. At one point of the fight Ryanna was able to disarm Legolas of one of his knifes, sanding it flying through the air until it hit the ground hard at some distance. Legolas watched surprised as it travelled through the air. Then he was a little angry and he stroke fast against her knife, making her back a few steps away. 

"Oh, now this definitely will _not_ be a fair fight!" She teased, trying to infuriate him even more. "The smug prince is angry." Legolas made another assault, obviously irked with her remarks. Ryanna would have laughed if she weren't concentrated in blocking his every movement. One of his blows was too much for the young princess and she found herself seating on the cold ground looking up at him, her knife had fallen beside her, but still at arm reach. 

"You had enough, princess?" Legolas questioned pointing his knife at her throat, stopping her before she could reach her sword. They were both out of breath due to the intense exercise. 

"It is the second time in one day you've pointed your filthy knife at my face." Her eyes glowed dangerously. 

"Hush for you will hurt its feelings." Legolas faked apprehension would have made Ryanna laugh if she wasn't so damn furious. 

In a spark of cleverness and anger she did what she had trained all those years for: with a swift move of her leg, Legolas ended up stretched on the floor, his back against the ground, his mind still processing what exactly he had done wrong. Ryanna wasted no time and climbed on top of him, taking the knife away from the hands of the dazed Elf. Legolas was an experienced warrior thought and before Ryanna had a chance to feel victorious, he rolled them both and pinned her hand holding the knife to the ground. 

"Get off of me!" She commanded angrily, pushing him away with her free hand. 

"Let go of the knife." He shot back firmly looking down at her. But Ryanna ignored him and tried to turn the situation around. Legolas wanted none of that so after a brief struggle he was able to pin her other wrist down. And he had to admit that the situation wasn't at all unpleasant. Something in Ryanna's eyes told him she was thinking the same and couldn't avoid the small smile that spread over his face. 

"Let me go." She said furious at his pleased expression. She tried to release her wrists, but he was stronger then her and that made their bodies rub against each other in all the right…_wrong _places. 

"I told you, let go of the knife first." He replied softly, grinning slightly. He felt as if someone had knocked all the air out of his lungs when their eyes met. He was well aware of Ryanna's fine figure under him and smiled when she didn't complied with his demand. 

"Let me go Legolas!" She repeated demandingly, starting to feel desperate. Ryanna wasn't at all comfortable with their position. She was finding it hard to think straight and to breathe normally with him so close to her senses.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" The prince wondered out loud and chuckled when Ryanna looked up at him confused. "It took you the better part of a day to call me by my name." Ryanna wanted to kick and reap at his throat and yell at him for making her look like a fool, but it was practically impossible to do that when he had her pinned from the waste down and her hands could only grasp the dirt. 

"I slipped your Highness, forgive me. Now release me at once!" She shouted. Did he have any idea, _any idea_ of what he was doing to her and to her mind? She tried to get up, but Legolas pushed her to ground again.

"Your stubbornness will get you nowhere princess." He warned serious, but his eyes were definitely amused. Ryanna stared up at him out of breath. He was beautiful she had to give him that. Even with his hair all messed up from the heavy fight and his skin glowing due to the fine layer sweat, he was the most handsome Elf she had ever seen. But she was far from admitting it to him or anyone. She was still deeply wounded. 1500 years was a long time…

"Your childish behaviour stuns me." Ryanna hissed with venom. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we have spent the last hours being childish together." He smiled back, trying to sound polite as opposed to her.

"Why can't you just get off of me?" She yelled at him. She was no longer thinking straight. "I promise I'll let go of your knife."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Legolas snickered.

"I believed you." She bit back accusingly and regretted the words immediately. That was not an argument she was hoping to have stretched on the floor with Legolas pinning her down and feeling his body pressed against her. His amused expression changed immediately into a more serious and depressed face. 

"I know." He closed his eyes, searching for the right words. After a moment he sighed and opened them again. "I wanted to go back to Valinor, but things got complicated here, over Middle-Earth." Legolas stated calmly. Knowing she had no way to escape him now he continued. "I didn't forget about you Anna." He said looking deep into her eyes. "I never forgot, not even for a day, the little girl that stayed behind on the shores of Aman, crying because she couldn't come with me." That somehow made Ryanna angrier. 

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" She shout, trying desperatly to get loose. Legolas pinned her even harder with his whole body now.

"I'm well aware of that." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers all over Ryanna's body. He stared back at her with those incredible blue eyes. She was so close; so enticingly close. Close enough to... A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Let go of the knife." He whispered tenderly against her lips. Ryanna gasped surprised with his boldness. 

"Make me." She challenged, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. And Legolas didn't disappoint her. He bent forward and kissed her softly, but he wanted more, much more. She broke the kiss abruptly, gasping for air, but the prince didn't give her much time for he pressed his lips against hers again for a more lingering kiss. Legolas swore she tasted like the sweetest honey and he just couldn't seem to get enough of it. He noticed, in the mist of his mind, that she was equally eagerly returning his kiss.

The sound of someone walking in their direction made them part again and look at each other surprised. Then they faced whoever had interrupted them. There at a small distance stood a young woman, barely standing and barely alive. Her pale face was marked by the long journey and her eyes were slightly closed. She was tired and looked unbelievably lost. Legolas rose to his feet, bringing Ryanna along with him. They watched apprehensively as the woman stepped closer with unsteady legs. 

"Help…us." She whispered before her eyes closed and her body fell numbly on the ground. Legolas and Ryanna rushed to her side and were relieved to see that she was still breathing. 

"Do you know who this is?" Ryanna inquired observing the woman with clinical eyes. 

"No, I've never seen her before."

"She looks like she has fought the battle of her life." Ryanna commented looking at Legolas. They were both a little flushed with what had transpired between the two moments ago, but that was not the time to be reliving those moments. "I wonder what has happen to her."

"We must take her to Lord Elrond. He'll know what to do." Legolas put an arm around the woman's back and the other around the back of her knees and lifted her off the ground. The woman mumbled something, but neither could understand her. 

"What did you say?" Ryanna whispered at her hear.

"The children." The woman barely said and fainted against Legolas chest. He looked at Ryanna confused. The princess took a look around and gasped in surprise as she spotted something behind Legolas, her eyes widening with horror. The Elf turned to see what had caused such shock in Ryanna.

Dozens of children marched slowly through the field, heading towards them, looking extremely tired, dragging their feet and with an expression of utter desolation on their faces. Some, the older ones, carried the smaller ones, making it even harder to walk and the picture even more terrifying. Legolas and Ryanna took a moment to react, for they were too bewildered with what their eyes saw. 

"What evil is this?" Ryanna murmured trying to think straight. Seeing one of the children fall to his feet completely exhausted, made her wake up from the daydream and rush to the small boy's side. She lifted him up and looked around to the others. They were so many! And their silence seemed to speak volumes. Ryanna looked at Legolas lost and he too seemed to be in the same state, with the woman firmly gripped against his chest. 

"Let's take them to Rivendell." He finally said and Ryanna nodded. The small boy in her arms nuzzled against her shoulder and something inside of her broke. Ryanna felt tears beginning to form in her eyes and she squeezed the boy even tighter against her, trying to shield him against the Evil she was sure all of them had gone through. She motioned for the other children to follow them and the group seemed to understand for they followed the two Elves back to Rivendell.

Please review! Thank you :) 


End file.
